Star Trek: The Continuing Story
by CartoonGirlxXx
Summary: Set after the 2009 Star Trek movie and before/during Into Darkness* After the defeat of Nero the USS Enterprise have been given a years mission with a new communications officer on board (Uhara is still in the story but dies not have a romantic relationship with Spock). Commander Leila Karen Kirk is Jim's twin sister whom he hasn't seen in 10 years.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. Leila is my original character**

After the tragic death of the captain it was up to first officer George Kirk to command the USS Kelvin while his wife lay in the medical bay giving birth to their twins.

"Initiating general order 13, we're evacuating" Kirk ordered his crew, "All decks this is the captain speaking, leave the ship immediately, now!"

There was havoc all over the craft as crew rushed to their designated evacuation shuttles. Fearing for her husband's life Winona pulled out her comm to call him.

"George"

"You're okay, thank god. I have a medical shuttle standing by. Get to it now can you do that?"

"Yes. George the babies are coming, they're coming now"

"I'm on my way"

Seconds later he realised that there was no way that he could leave the ship. If he did then the shuttles would have no defence and would be destroyed. The only way for him to save his crew would be to remain on the USS Kelvin.

"Captain to shuttle 37, is my wife on board?"

"Yes sir, she is"

"I need you to go now, do you hear me"

"We're waiting on you sir"

"No just take of immediately, that's an order"

"Yes sir"

"No, we can't go yet. Please stop" Winona shouted through a contraction, "George the shuttles leaving, where are you?"

"Sweetheart listen to me, I'm not going to be there. This is the only way you will survive, the shuttles will never make it if I don't fight them off"

"I can't do this without you"

From the bridge Kirk could hear the cries of newborn and then seconds later another.

"What are they?" he asked.

"It's a boy and a girl" his wife replied.

"A boy and a girl, what are going call them?"

"We could name them after your parents"

"I like the sound of Leila but Tiberius no, are you kidding me. Let's name him after your dad while Leila can have your mother's name as her middle. Let's call him Jim"

"Jim it is, Jim and Leila"

"Sweetheart can you hear me, I love you so much"

Winona held onto her son and daughter tightly as she watched the remainder of the USS Kelvin exploded. Her twins were all she had left of Captain George Kirk


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

Leila's POV

On the morning of my transfer to the USS Enterprise I woke up very early. I had already packed up all of my personal belongings the night before into my holdall. I know what you're thinking; how on earth did she pack _everything _into one bag? Well the answer is very simple, I don't own that much. Just a couple of casual wear outfits, my toiletries and a couple of momentums that I had received from different alien races during my years of travelling for Starfleet. I picked my bag up off of the floor and looked around the empty room. It has been mine for 10 years and I have never used it for more than 6 months at a time. Shaking my head free of the memories and left the room and headed to the hanger to meet up with Admiral Pike. I'll admit that I was a bit nervous about seeing Jim again after 10 years of no contact. After our mother left us when we were 7 years old we became very close only to be torn apart again when I was taken away by Starfleet at age 15. I could only imagine the pain he felt at being abandoned not once but twice.

"Commander Kirk, is everything alright?" Admiral Pike asked causing me to jump.

"Admiral Pike, I didn't hear you approaching. I apologise, I was in deep thought; it won't happen again"

"That is quite alright Leila. I assume you were thinking about Jim, am I correct?"

"You are sir"

"I've known you since the day you were born Leila, I know you better than you think I do. There is no need to be nervous; he is your twin brother"

"A brother that I haven't seen in 10 years. He has changed a lot since then; and so have I"

By now we had reached our shuttle and were preparing for takeoff.

"Systems clear for takeoff Admiral" I announced after checking the screen in front of me.

"Alright Commander, take her up"

"Me sir?"

"Yes you, you have observed the piloting of a shuttle before haven't you?"

"Yes but-"

"You are more than capable of piloting the shuttle Leila, have faith in yourself"

"Alright Admiral" I relied taking a deep breath, "Starting takeoff procedures"

****25 minutes later****

"Leila, there is something I haven't told you about the USS Enterprise" Admiral Pike announced.

"What is it sir?" I asked briefly glancing or to him.

"Commander Spock is the first officer on board"

"S-Spock, my old friend Spock? You wait until we are 5 minutes from boarding the Enterprise to tell me that my friend who has absolutely no recollection of me is the first officer on the star-ship along with my long lost brother? Well this day just keeps getting better and better!" I snapped, instantly regretting it.

"I would like to remind you Commander that I am an Admiral and that your use of tone is inappropriate"

"My apologises Admiral, I forgot my place"

"Leila you're statement inaccurate; observations of Commander Spock have shown that he has slight memories of you but nothing extensive"

"In the unlikely event that he does show some recognition towards me, how should I handle it?"

"That is your choice Commander, my advice to you is that if Commander Spock were to find out about your past friendship it would be better coming from you"

Spock's POV

"Captain, the shuttle containing Admiral Pike and the new Communication's officer is approaching. ETA 2 minutes" I announced.

"Well we best head down to greet them shall ant we"

****Cargo hold****

I was surprised to see a young female officer pushing Admiral Pike's wheelchair down the ramp. At first glance I felt a spark of recognition but I could not recollect where I have seen her before. Upon further observation I recognised similarities between the new recruit and Captain Kirk. They both had the same eye and hair colour but the unknown female was taller and more athletically built.

"Gentlemen allow me to introduce Commander Leila Kirk, your new Communications officer" Admiral Pike announced.

"Wait, did you just say Kirk?" Bones asked in surprise. I was unaware of his presence until that very moment.

"Captain, do you know this woman?" I asked.

"She is my sister" Jim replied refusing to look at me. His cold gaze held onto Commander Kirk.

"I'm more than just his sister, I am his twin" Commander Kirk said.

"You have a twin sister and failed to tell us?" Bones shouted accusingly like at Jim, "Why on earth would you keep something like that from us?"

"In all fairness Dr McCoy, in order to protect Leila Captain Kirk was made unaware of her location for 10 years" Admiral Pike explained.

"For her protection? Why on earth would she need protection?" Bones asked.

"I was born with a genetic mutation that gave me the power of mind control as well as advanced learning capabilities. Should the knowledge of my existence fall into the wrong hands it would put not only myself in danger but every planet in space. I was recruited by Starfleet when I was 15 in order to learn how to control my powers and use them to gain useful information." Commander Kirk explained.

"The level of Commander Kirk's ability to learn is extraordinary, completely unheard of until now. Starfleet assigned her a mission to visit many many different planets to learn about the culture and language of the natives by living with them and experiencing their everyday lives. This extensive knowledge that she has gained over the years is the reason why I had her assigned here on the Enterprise" Admiral Pike said putting a hand on her shoulder, "For now I must return to earth. Leila, I will leave you in the capable hands of these fine officers"

"Thank you for everything Admiral Pike" Leila replied and briefly hugged him, "I wish you a safe flight home"

Admiral Pike manoeuvred his wheelchair back up the ramp but stopped at the top.

"Oh and Leila one more think" he announced, "Your father would be proud of you, you too Jim"

5 minutes later the shuttle was making its way towards Earth leaving Leila and the crew of the Enterprise behind.

**Hey readers, please forgive me for the shortness of this chapter but I am not feeling my best and really wanted to get this chapter up as well. I will try to make the next one longer **


	3. Chapter 2: Talking with Bones and Spock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek**

**Chapter 2: Talking with Bones and Spock**

Once the ship was out of sight Leila turned around to face the other officers.

"You don't look too happy to see me Jim" she said to her brother, recognising the expression on his face.

"Bones will you take Commander Kirk for her mandatory physical and then have someone show her to her quarters. Commander Spock and I need to return to the bridge" Jim ordered. He refused to look at his sister and swiftly left the Cargo Hold with Spock following behind.

Bones could see the hurt in Leila's eyes although she tried hard not to show it.

"It will get better Commander Kirk" he said doing his best to reassure her. "Jim is not known for holding a grudge for too long"

"He has held one for 10 years; I doubt he will stop now. And I would appreciate it if you called me Leila instead of Commander Kirk"

"Alright Com- Leila, if you would follow me to the medical bay"

****Med Bay****

"I'm afraid that Starfleet hasn't forwarded your files yet so I am going to have to ask you a lot of questions before I start" Bones explained and gestured for Leila to sit on the bed.

"There is no need Dr McCoy, I have all my files here" Leila replied and handed over her medical and Starfleet files.

"Well you are certainly more prepared than all of my other patients"

"It was one of the things that I learnt throughout my years of travelling; always have your medical files with you in case of an emergency"

"I have to admit that I have never seen a blood type such as yours before and your DNA structure is...wow!"

"Is that your way of telling me that I am a freak?" Leila teased him.

"Quite the opposite actually, I find it rather interesting" Bones smiled looking up from the notes, "I am still going to have to do a blood test I'm afraid"

"Go right ahead, I've been stabbed with needles so many times I feel like a pin cushion"

Bones chuckled at her joke and carefully drew the require amount of blood from her arm.

****25 minutes later****

"Well from what I can gather Leila you are as healthy as a horse" Dr McCoy said. He transferred the results into her medical file and put it safely in cabinet with all the other files.

"Thank you Dr McCoy. I am feeling rather tired after my flight, is there any way that I can be shown to be quarters so that I can rest?"

"Oh of course you can, hold on while I fetch someone to take you there"

5 minutes later Dr McCoy came back with a man in a red shirt that Leila hadn't met yet.

"Leila this is Lieutenant Scott, he will be showing you to your quarters" Bones introduced them.

"Please call me Scotty, everyone does. I hope I'm not the first one to welcome you on board the USS Enterprise Commander Kirk" Scotty said shaking Leila's hand. He led her out of Med Bay and towards the crew's quarters.

"Actually you are, I believe they were surprised to find out that I am Captain Kirk's twin sister. Please call me Leila" Leila giggled.

"Wait you're his twin sister? I thought that was just a coincidence"

"Nope, born on the same day, same shuttle, same mother and same father"

"And even Jim didnae welcome ye to t'e ship, that's messed up"

"Jim and I don't have the best relationship at the moment"

"Well don't worry yer self lass, everything will work out" Scotty reassured her and stopped at her quarters, "Here we are then, if you need anything just give us a bell"

"Thank you Scotty, I will" Leila smiled.

Inside her quarters she found that the room was very simple. On the far side was her bed with a bedside table and lamp next to it. Also in the room were a computer desk and a couch. Lying on top of the bed was a red female crewmen's uniform and a note from Spock.

_Dear Commander Kirk_

_First off, I would like to congratulate you on your transfer to the USS Enterprise. Admiral Pike speaks very highly of you. You'll find that I have left a uniform on the bed. If it does not fit then someone will be able to show you where to get another size. Dr McCoy and I have been ordered by Captain Kirk to give you a fitness test tomorrow morning at 0900 hours. The map on the PADD on your desk will guide you to the gym._

_Commander Spock_

****Next morning****

Leila was wake at 5:30am the next morning. Instead of trying to go back to sleep she made her way down to the gym for some meditation before her test with Commander Spock. A hand landing on her shoulder made her jump and she grabbed the person's arm before throwing them over her shoulder. She was horrified by her actions when she realised who it was.

"Commander Spock! I am so sorry!" she gasped.

"Your apology is unnecessary and illogical Commander. It is I who should be apologising for startling you and please, call me Spock" he replied.

"Only if you call me Leila" Leila said smiling slightly.

"Com- Leila I was reading over your file earlier and something surprised me as you humans would say. It says here that I taught you for a year but I have no recollection of you ever being in one of my classes"

"Spock we met long before that, how much of my file have you read?"

"I have currently read half of the records in your file"

Leila pulled out her PADD and opened up the file with all her records. She found the earliest and handed the PADD over to Spock for him to read.

_Day 3_

_Cadet Kirk is still adapting to life at the academy but is showing a lot of potential. She is very shy and quiet in both class and around the academy grounds. She has been spotted a few times talking with another Cadet, a Vulcan known as Spock. The pair have several class together and work very well with each other. On one occasion another member of staff witnessed Cadet Spock protecting Cadet Kirk from a group of 3__rd__ year cadets. All of the students carrying out this act of bullying have been suspended. There are a lot of similarities between Cadet Kirk and Cadet Spock, like their lack of expression of emotions and the extent of their knowledge base. It amazes how two people with completely different backgrounds can be so similar in personality._

"We had classes together? I was 18 when I started the academy meaning you would have been 13 right?" Spock asked raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes we had Xenolingustics, Combat and Defensive Strategies together. I was 13 when I started the academy but that was because Starfleet felt that I could be a useful to them. If it hadn't been for my fast learning ability then I wouldn't have been recruited as earlier as that"

Spock nodded at her answer and continued scanning her file until one record caught his eye.

_Day 457_

_Today Cadet Spock's memories of Cadet Kirk were erased from his mind without his knowledge. Cadet Kirk took it very hard and showed an emotional balance of dismay and anger even though she tried her hardest to hide it. The pair have bonded very much over the last year and were rarely seen apart out of school hours. Cadet Kirk was informed several weeks ago of her mission and about the removal of Cadet Spock's memories of her. Surprisingly she agreed to without any persuasion. Her exact words were "At least if my mission ends badly Spock won't be hurt by it". Cadet Kirk is obviously trying her hardest to keep a hold of her emotions but I can't help but be concerned about her._

"You allowed them to erase my memories?"

"I didn't really have a choice Spock. They were going to do it whether I agreed or not and besides, they weren't asking my permission"

"That still doesn't explain why can't remember teaching you"

"Two months after I returned from my mission a traitor in the academy leaked information about me to the Klingons. Everyone who had come into contact with me during those two months had to have their memories of me removed and Ambassador Sarek offered to have me stay with him so he could protect me"

At the sound of his father's name Spock's head shot up.

"That's my father"

"I know, I am forever grateful to him for taking me in like that. Vulcan was actually the planet that I stayed on the longest. I absolutely loved it there and now it's gone"

"I read in your file last night that you fainted not long after it was destroyed by Nero, is that true?"

"Yes it is. This probably going to sound completely crazy to you but I felt like a had a deep connection with the planet and when it was destroyed it was like I could feel the death of billions of innocent Vulcans"

"On the contrary, I find it rather fascinating in a certain way. You are not crazy Leila"

Leila went to reply but was interrupted by Dr McCoy entering the gym.

"Commander Spock I went to collect Lei- I mean Commander Kirk from her quarters but she wasn't there" Dr McCoy said in worry. He had failed to notice her sitting on the yoga mats.

"A correct observation Dr McCoy for she is already here" Spock replied gesturing towards Leila.

"Sorry Bones, it's seems I neglected to tell you about my unusual sleeping patterns" Leila giggled.

"Yes you did, I almost had the whole crew out looking for you" Bones frowned but soon relaxed and smiled, "Well I suggest we get started with your fitness test then"

**Later that day on the bridge**

"Here is a copy of Commander Kirk's fitness test results that you asked for captain" Spock said before handing the files over to Jim.

"How did she do?" Jim asked curiously.

"Extremely well, I have never come across a human with the physical capability that she has before. I find it rather fascinating" Spock replied. He watched as Jim quickly at the first page before putting the file on the floor beside his foot.

"Forgive me Captain, but I think you should talk to your sister. I understand that you are upset with her because you feel that she abandoned you when you were teenagers but perhaps you should listen to her side of the story. It might interest you know what she has been through all these years"

**So what will happen, will Jim talked to Leila again?**


	4. Chapter 3: Almost losing them

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek**

**Chapter 3: Almost losing them**

Leila had now be on board the USS Enterprise for 3 months. She adapted to her new role as the senior communications officer eventually after getting used to having people report to her. At first she felt like she was demoting Lieutenant Uhara from her job but after talking with her Nyota convinced her that she was more qualified. Jim still hadn't spoken with his twin about her time with Starfleet. Spock was starting to wonder if her ever would.

The Enterprise had been given an order by Starfleet to aid the Norrids. Their planet Norton had experienced an earthquake and it was up to the USS Enterprise to help the survivors.

"Achoo!" Jim sneezed loudly causing everyone on the bridge to turn and stare at him.

"What was that Jim?" Leila asked.

"I said and you" Jim lied. Spock and Leila glanced at each other both raising an eyebrow. Without saying a word they had both made a silent agreement.

Leila pressed a button on her station that would put her through to Med bay, "Bones could you come up to the bridge please, Jim isn't feeling well"

"_I'm on my way" Bones replied._

"Erm excuse me, who said I wasn't feeling well?" Jim asked spinning around in his chair to face them.

"Well captain generally when someone is experiencing sneezing it is a symptom of an illness" Spock explained.

"I already told you I'm not –achoo- ill" Jim replied with a scowled.

"Denial, one of the first signs of illness" Leila said.

"I already told you I am not ill!" Jim shouted.

"I think I'll be the judge of that Jim as I am the Senior Medial Officer" Bones announced as he entered the bridge, "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"The captain has sneezed twice in the last 3 minutes. I also observed him rubbing his chest as if he was in pain" Spock explained ignoring the glare from Leila due to the information that he had withheld from her.

"Sounds like a common cold to me. I hereby suspend you from leaving the Enterprise until you are fully recovered" Bones ordered Jim.

"No can do Bones. We should be approaching Norton soon and I need to lead a landing party to help rescue the survivors" Jim argued.

"Leila, Mr Spock, Scotty and I are more than capable of commanding the rescue parties. For now you are confined to the Enterprise, doctor's orders" Bones replied sternly.

"Now see what you did" Jim snapped at Leila and Spock.

"Starfleet regulations state that if a First Officer feels that the health of the Captain is affecting his ability to command the ship that he can order a mandatory physical from the senior medical officer. Leila was operating under my orders" Spock replied surprising everyone that he was standing up for Leila.

"2 minutes to Norton" Sulu announced after a few seconds of silence.

"That's our queue to go" Leila replied and the members of the bridge crew that were part of the landing parties made their way down to the transporter room.

***On Norton***

It didn't take long for the landing parties to round up all the natives. Luckily there wasn't any fatalities and only a few people were seriously injured. Just as the crew were about to beam back up to the Enterprise the Norton leader rushed over to the group.

"A young boy has gone missing up on the mountains but the earthquake caused so much damage that none of our people have the physicality to get up there" the leader said gasping for breath from running.

"Commander Kirk and I should have no problem with the terrain. If the rest of the crew returns to the Enterprise then they can beam us up once we have located the chid" Spock suggested.

"What is the name of the boy?" Leila asked.

"Kian" the Norton leader replied.

***Up the mountain***

"Shouldn't be too much farther, I presume that a young child couldn't venture out much further than this" Spock announced.

The pair had been trekking up the ruined mountain path for 25 minutes now. It would have taken the rest of the crew hours to reach the canyon where as it had only taken them a matter of minutes. Both of them being used to the rough terrain of Vulcan found it rather easy to manoeuvre their way across the fallen debris and rubble from the earthquake.

A few minutes later Leila heard a sound in the distance and stopped, "Spock, do you hear that?"

"It sounds like the cries of a child, this way" Spock replied before they sprinted in the direction of the cries. They reached the edge of the canyon and immediately spotted the young boy at the bottom.

"Kian, can you hear me?" Leila shouted down to him.

The boys sniffles could be heard from the top of the canyon, "Y-yes, who are you?"

"My name is Leila and this is Spock" Leila replied, "We're here to rescue you"

"Please hurry, I'm scared"

"Just sit tight Kian, we'll get to you soon"

Leila stood up from her crouched position and turned to Spock. She was just about to ask him if he had any ideas on how to reach Kian before another earthquake loosened up the edge of the canyon and the pair fell with the rubble. Unfortunately a large boulder landed on top of Leila's leg and broke it in two places. Spock quickly rolled the boulder away and carefully moved Leila a safe distance from the rubble.

"Well thanks to that earthquake we don't have to worry about how to get down" Leila joked.

"Your comment is very illogical; the _aftershock _resulted in us falling a great distance with no apparent way to get back up and you have badly broken your leg" Spock frowned in un-amusement.

"I was joking Spock. Where is Kian, is he safe?" Leila replied and sighed in relief when he appeared at Spock's left side.

Kian tugged at the hem of Spock's shirt to get his attention, "Mr Spock, you are bleeding"

True enough a green stain had appeared on his left side right above where is heart was situated. Had he had been a human this would have been less concerning considering that the Vulcan anatomy differs from humans.

"It's just a scratch" Spock replied.

"Kian could you do a very special job for me? I have lost my communicator, could you try and find it for me?" Leila asked. Once the young boy had walked out of ear shot she looked back to Spock.

"All right tell me how bad it is and don't say 'it's just a scratch'" she whispered.

"It is nothing serious" he replied.

"That bleed is coming from directly above your heart and you and I both know that you could die if it is not stopped"

They stopped talking when they noticed that Kian was approaching them.

"I found your communicator Miss Leila but it is a bit broken" he said. He handed her the communicator which was now broken into hundreds of tiny pieces.

"Well we can't contact the Enterprise that way, we'll have to use yours Spock" Leila sighed. Spock shook his head in reply and pointed to his satchel which was caught up on a tree branch high above the canyon.

"We'll have to climb then" she said and tried very hard not to laugh at the almost look of horror on Spock's face.

"I find that plan highly illogical and very unadvisable considering the state of your leg" Spock replied.

"We've not got any other choice. We can't contact the Enterprise and none of the natives are able to reach us" Leila pointed out. Having no point to argue with Spock agreed with her plan. With Kian strapped onto Leila's back they climbed up the canyon wall. It took a long time but they managed it. Almost immediately Leila noticed that Spock had gone pale (well more than usual) and seconds later he collapsed on the ground.

"Spock!" Leila shouted and rushed to his side, "Spock can you hear me?" The wound on his left side was flowing faster than ever. Leila knew that if she didn't stop the bleeding soon he would die from blood loss. She ripped part of her jacket into a large strip and tied it tight and securely around his waist to prevent further blood loss. Checking his vitals she realised that he wasn't breathing and that he didn't have a pulse.

"Come on you stubborn Vulcan, breath dammit!" she shouted and continued with CPR. It took several minutes but eventually his started beating again and he began breathing on his own.

"Miss Leila, Miss Leila!" Kian shouted and handed Spock's satchel. Leila handed even realised that he had left her side. Reaching into the front pocket she grabbed Spock's communicator and contacted the Enterprise

"Commander Kirk to the USS Enterprise, Enterprise come in"

"_Kirk here, what do you need Commander?"_

"Jim you need to send Bones down in a shuttle immediately, Spock has been injured"

"_In that case I'll have Bones beam down to your location"_

"Spock is bleeding very heavily and his heart stopped a few minutes ago, luckily I managed to revive him. There is no way he'll survive the energizing process when transporting back up to the ship"

"_Have you found the missing boy?"_

"Yes, he is right here beside me"

"_I'll have Bones beam down right now and have Sulu pilot a medical shuttle"_

"Hurry Jim, I don't know how much longer Spock has"

Seconds later Bones appeared, scaring Kian who jumped behind Leila. Bones rushed over to them and immediately started assessing Spock's injuries.

"How long did Spock stop breathing for?" he asked.

"Roughly 3 minutes" Leila replied_. _

Bones nodded in reply and continued to check Spock's vitals.

"There isn't much I can do until the shuttle arrives, are you and the boy alright?" he asked.

"Kian doesn't have any visible injuries and I have broken my right leg"

"I'm going to need to put it in a splint until we can get you back to the Enterprise. I'm sorry but it is going to hurt, a lot"

"It's fine, just do what you have to do Bones"

Carefully as he could Bones tied Leila's legs together so that she couldn't move them. Leila was in a lot of pain but did her best not to let it show. Minutes later Lt. Sulu arrived with the shuttle. Once both Leila and Spock were strapped onto stretchers and on the shuttle along with Kian the group made their way back to the Enterprise.

****On the Enterprise****

It was a few hours later before Spock came around. He immediately tried to sit up but hand pushing down on his shoulder prevented him.

"Take it easy Spock, stay lying the now" Bones said, the owner of the hand.

"What happened to me?" Spock asked in confusion.

"Your heart stopped from the amount of blood you lost. Luckily Leila managed to stop it and revive you" Bones explained.

"Where is Leila? Are her and the boy alright? They weren't hurt were they?" Spock asked.

"Why don't you ask them for yourself" Bones suggested and pointed to Spock's left. Spock quickly turn his head to the side and spotted Leila half lying-half sitting on the bed next to his with Kian on her lap. Leila nudged Kian lightly and the young boy looked up smiling.

"Mr Spock, you're awake! Miss Leila and the skeleton man said you'd be okay but I was still worried" Kian said.

Spock smiled ever so lightly at what he had called Bones unlike Leila who was full out laughing.

"How is your leg Leila?" Spock asked her.

"In a cast, Bones gave me some pain relief so I can't feel anything" she replied, "You gave us quite a scare"

"I do apologise and offer my gratitude to you for saving my life" Spock said.

"Both are completely un-necessary. I know you would do the same if our situations were reversed" smiled Leila.

****Later that evening****

Not long after Bones left after checking both Spock ad Leila's wound before going to bed Kian fell asleep next to Leila. This gave Spock the opportunity to ask a question that he had been wondering ever since he woke up.

"I thought Kian's parents would have come up to take him home by now" he said.

"They're still missing, the Norton council are looking for them" Leila replied. Spock only nodded.

"Perhaps we should try and get some rest before Bones comes in and starts shouting at us" Leila suggested.

"Your suggestion is very logical" Spock replied, "Goodnight Commander"

"Goodnight and how many times have I asked you to call me Leila?" she said, swearing that she heard him almost chuckle but she couldn't be sure.

****The next day****

Kian's parents came to pick him very early but not before giving both Leila and Spock a big hug. After the family head left they made their way to their stations on the bridge. A few minutes later a very angry Bones entered.

"And who gave you permission to leave med bay?" he asked them without waiting for an answer, "Both of you back down this instant so that I can access your injuries!"

"I believe that it would be illogical to argue with the doctor" Spock replied looking at Leila.

"I agree, help each other down?"

"Agreed"

The rest of the bridge crew watch in amazement and shock as Spock and Leila help each other into the turbolift.

"Something tells me I'm going to have to keep an eye on those two" Jim chuckled.

**Is their friendship blossoming between Spock and Leila again? Will Jim ever forgive his twin sister for leaving him? Well you're just going to have wait for the next chapters to find out!**


	5. Chapter 4: Captive (part 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek**

**Chapter 4: Captive (part 1)**

A further 2 months later and Spock and Leila's friendship continued to grow. The crew of the Enterprise still found it hard to comprehend how a Vulcan (well half-Vulcan) and a human could bond despite their obvious differences. Leila had also become very close with both Bones and Scotty. The two men had become very protective of her and treated her like a younger sister. Jim was finally talking to her again but there was still one subject that either of them had yet to bring up.

**Leila's POV**

It was well past midnight and yet here I am wandering the corridors. As usual I have ended up in the Mess Hall. I didn't expect to see Jim sitting at one of the tables drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey" I said as I sat down across from him.

"Hey, want some coffee?"

"Please"

Jim poured me a coffee and silently gave it to me.

"Thanks" I said before taking sipping. We sat for a further few minutes of awkward silence. The tension between us was killing me so I decided to take the plunge.

"Look Jim this awkward tension between us has to stop, we're twins for goodness sake! I will tell you everything that has happened to me from the time I joined Starfleet if you are willing to listen"

Jim stayed quiet and for a minute I thought he was going to say no but finally he nodded.

"_When I first joined Starfleet I was bullied by other cadets because I was younger and smarter than them. It was hard for me being a 13 year old cadet while everyone else was 18 and above. Spock and I had several classes together which is how we became friends. We stood up for each other; him when something was said about me being "freak" and me if anyone said anything about him being a Vulcan. Not long after the rumours started that we were an item. Eventually when Admiral Pike started expelling any cadet who gave us any trouble. Just over a year later Starfleet gave me an assignment to visit other planets to learn and experience they're everyday life. Spock's memory of me was erased to protect him from the knowledge that he knew about me. Vulcan was actually the first planet that I visited. I stayed with Ambassador Sarrek and his wife Amanda, Spock's parents, during my years stay. I enjoyed my time and gained much knowledge from them. They mentioned Spock several times but I never let on that I actually knew him. It took me up until last year to complete my mission Spock had already graduated from the academy and was now a professor. It was once again put in several of his classes but this time as his student rather than a friend. After 2 months at the academy a traitor from within released information about me to the Klingons and I was relocated to Vulcan so that they could protect me. This time it wasn't only Spock's memory of me that was erased but everyone who had come into contact with me. Eventually the Klingons gave up trying to find me and I was assigned to the USS Banbury as a communications officer. We were away on a secret mission that I am not liable to discuss at the time Vulcan was destroyed. I didn't witness it but deep down I knew that the planet that I considered a second home was gone_

"And that pretty much brings us up to when I was assigned to the Enterprise"

"Wow, I had no idea that your Starfleet history was that intense"

"Well if you had read my file you would have found out" I joked making Jim smile lightly.

"It must have been lonely visiting all those different planets on your own"

"It was at times, the only real contact with other humans that I had was when Adrimal Pike took me to my next destination. I wanted so badly to contact you Jim but I couldn't risk putting you in danger"

"I understand now Leila and I'm sorry for the way that I treated you when you joined the crew"

"I don't blame you for it Jim. When Johnny (AN: One of the deleted scenes showed Jim's older brother John leaving) left I swore that I would never leave you and I did just that"

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before Jim spoke up.

"You and Spock have quite a history, what exactly, I mean…er"

"What made us close friends? At first we would work together during paired tasks since no one else would and then realised that we had similar interests and our friendship just grew from there"

"While we are on the subject, have you noticed anything different with Spock lately?"

"What do you mean different?" I asked crossing my eyebrows in confusion.

"He is acting strangely, even showing signs of stress and anger"

"No I hadn't noticed but I'll ask him about it later" I lied hoping that Jim wouldn't pick up on it. The truth was that I knew exactly what was going on with Spock, the Vulcan mating ritual Pon Farr. It was a deeply personal experience for Vulcans which is why I hadn't said anything to Jim.

"I'd really appreciate it if you did" Jim replied, "As much as I don't understand him sometimes I hate to see him troubled"

"Well I'm going to head to bed, I'll speak to Spock in the morning"

"Alright, good night Leila"

"Night"

***Later that day***

After I woke again I searched for Spock but it wasn't until I left the mess hall after breakfast that I finally passed him. I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into an empty corridor.

"I know what is happening to you Spock. If you need it I will travel to New Vulcan and bring back the woman you need. Jim won't ask any questions, I'll make sure of it" I whispered before swiftly walking away in the other direction without looking back.

**Spock's POV**

I had been thinking about Leila's speech this morning all day and as much as it pained me to admit it, it bothered me. I was aware of my recent actions due to reasons out with my control, my Pon Farr. I illogically assumed that she would not notice of which I was wrong. What troubled me the most was the fact that she automatically assumed that the woman that I was, to use a human word, attracted to is on New Vulcan when she is in fact aboard the Enterprise. Having already expressed her willingness to help me through this difficult time my predicament now is to explain it to Commander Kirk without upsetting her in any way.

(AN: I was going to be mean and leave it there on a cliff-hanger but I decided to carry on)

**Leila's POV**

At 10 am Jim called Spock and I to brief us on the next planet landing mission. Once the briefing was over we met up with the security team and made our way to the transporter room. Since there wasn't that many of us we all stuck together to investigate the planet. While I was investigating a nearby tree a white ball of energy suddenly appeared and buried its way into my chest. The last thing I saw was Spock rushing towards me before I blacked out.

**Spock's POV**

I turned to ask Leila a question and noticed that she had gone very pale and was about to faint. Rushing over I managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Mr Sulu, contact the ship and have them beam myself and Commander Kirk back up"

"Aye sir"

I carefully lifted her into my arms and waited for the Enterprise to beam us up.

"Hang on for me Leila"

**Jim's POV (not done that yet)**

The first thing I noticed when they beamed up was Leila lying lifeless in Spock's arms. Bones met us in Med bay and immediately started asking Spock loads of questions.

"What happened Spock?"

"I do not know, I turned around to ask her a question and she had fainted"

"What was she doing at the time?"

"She was examining a large tree, I believe Mr Sulu was also looking at a similar one"

"What happened to her Bones?" I asked fearing the worst.

"I don't know what caused her to faint but I can tell you that my tricord is picking up two heart beats"

"Commander Kirk is pregnant?" Spock replied, had he been human his expression would have been that of one of shock.

"No not pregnant but there is another alien life form inside of her, and it is sucking the life out of her"

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**To be continued…RIGHT NOW!**

**Leila's POV**

When I started to wake up I was aware of another presences in the room. After opening my eyes and blinking a few times I realised that it was Spock.

"How are you feeling Leila?"

"Confused, what happened to me Spock?"

Before he could answer Bones walked into the room with my medical notes in hand.

"Ah Leila, glad to see your awake" he smiled, "Are you feeling nauseous or fatigue at all?"

"Neither, what happened to me?"

"While you were down on the planet an unknown alien somehow managed to bury its way into your body's immune system and is slowly eating it away"

"Leila what do you remember from before you fainted?" Spock asked me.

"Well there was this strange white ball of energy, it appeared so suddenly and floated through my chest then disappeared" I replied, "I can't believe that something that looks so harmless could be trying to kill me from the inside out!"

"Dr McCoy will find a way to remove the alien from within you, won't you Doctor?"

(AN: I know this seems a bit "illogical" of Spock but remember that he is experiencing his Pon Farr while all this is happening and his instincts are slightly out of balance)

"Well I have never experienced this kind of thing before but I will try" McCoy replied.

"Well until then I'm heading up to the bridge" I said and tried to sit up only be met by Spock's arms pushing me back down again.

"That would be an illogical idea, what happens if you faint again?"

"If I feel faint then I'll make my way back down here. Please Spock you know what I'm like, I'll get bored!"

Spock turned to Dr McCoy for a second opinion.

"It's alright with me as long as you come straight down if you start to feel strange, anything at all"

"I'll escort her down personally" Spock replied.

"Er ok" Bones said clearly in shock from Spock's reply.

**** On the bridge****

**Still Leila's POV**

As soon as the turbo lift doors opened everyone's eyes turned on myself and Spock.

"Leila, you're awake! Are you alright?" Jim asked.

"Obviously for I am standing right in front of you and it depends on your definition of alright"

Everyone on the bridge gave me blank looks, not understanding my meaning.

"Dr McCoy detected an alien life form within Commander Kirk that is destroying her immune system"

There were quite a few gasps all round us, no one was sure how to respond.

"Should you be working Commander?" Chekov asked.

"Dr McCoy has never experienced this kind of thing before, it gives him time to do some research" I answered but Sulu spoke up before anyone could reply.

"Captain, sensors are picking up an un-identified ship" he announced. Everyone rushed to their stations and tried their best to figure who or what was on that ship.

"Sensors pick up 6 life forms, a mixture of humans and betazoids" Spock said from his station.

"Jim we're being hailed" I told him after checking my computer terminal.

"Bring it up on the screen" he ordered me and I did just that.

**Jim's POV**

"This is Captain Jim Kirk of the USS Enterprise, to whom am I speaking?"

"Greetings Captain. My name Gonzo, leader of the Kuvnos" the alien man replied.

"Might I enquire as to what you are doing this far into this solar system?" I asked.

"Quite some time ago our ship experienced some technical difficulties while traveling at warp speed and we have been stranded here ever since. Our life support systems are starting to fail"

"I will have some of our engineers beam aboard your ship to repair the damage. In the mean time I would like to invite yourself and your crew to some earth hospitality" I offered.

"That is very kind of you Captain, we would gladly expect your offer"

"Alright, you and your crew will be beam aboard shortly" I replied and signalled for Leila to end the transmition. Through a ship wide broadcast I order engineering team 6 and Scotty to report to the transporter room.

"Spock, Leila come with me to greet our guests" I ordered them and we swiftly walked into the Turbo lift.

"Jim there is something you should know about the Kunvos, they are known for being a violent race. Their name comes from the Greek word kυνηγός meaning hunter" Leila said anxiously.

"You worry too much Leila" I replied rolling my eyes.

**Leila's POV**

The Kuvnos have been with us all afternoon and we (Jim, Spock and myself) were currently dinning with them. I still had an un-easy feeling about them, like they deliberate sabotaged their own ship. Or maybe it was the alien inside me causing it, either way I was starting to feel very un-well.

"You haven't eaten much Commander Kirk" Gonzo commented on my almost full late, "Are you feeling alright?"

"It is just a stomach bug. In fact, I do apologise but I must return to my quarters" I replied just as my head started spinning.

"I will assist you" Spock said as he got up out of his seat and helped me out of the room.

"Spock I have a bad feeling about those men, I don't know what though" I whispered to him.

"I too have noticed some disturbing behaviour from our guest but perhaps we should continue this discussion where we won't be overheard" he replied quietly. We walked in silence the rest of the way to my quarters. Once there I quickly made sure that the door was firmly locked.

"What are you doing?" I said after noticing that Spock had his communicator out.

"I am trying to contact Mr Scott, perhaps he found something in the Kunvos ship that will help us determine what they are up to"

"_Scotty here, what can I do for you?" _

"Mr Scott, how are the repairs of the Kunvos ship going?"

"_That's the weird thing Mr Spock, were searched the ship futherly and couldn't find a single thing wrong with it"_

"Wait, not a single thing? Then I was right, they are up to something"

"_Oh hey Leila, how are you feeling?"_

"I'll explain later"

"Mr Scott we'll beam you and the engineering team back board as soon as possible, right now we have some mystery guest to deal with" Spock replied before closing his communicator.

"We need to go to tell Jim what Scotty said"

"I will but first things first, I'm taking you down to Med Bay"

I knew that there was no point arguing with him, he is half-Vulcan after all. As we made our way to Med bay my legs started to get weak and Spock put his arm around my waist to help me stay upright. We were almost there when Gonzo's 5 men appeared almost out of nowhere, guns loaded and blocked our way.

"Can I help you gentleman?" Spock asked.

"Give us the lady and we'll not harm you" one of the men said.

"And what may I ask do you want with my colleague?" Spock replied.

"You're a smart man Mr Spock, I'm sure you're well aware of what is actually wrong with Commander Kirk"

"You're right, I am aware and personally believe that she is a threat to the crew"

My eyes widen at Spock's statement, surely he didn't mean that. Only hours ago he was reassuring me that Bones would find some way to remove the alien without harming me.

"A wise choice Mr Spock, now step aside and let us deal with her"

My heart started racing when Spock stepped away, leaving me open to attack from the Kuvnos. I am so mad and hurt that a man whom I had called a friend would stand by and let someone kill me. I started hyperventilating waiting for the shot to be fired. Then something surprising happened. Just as one of the Kuvnos made his way towards me Spock reached over and performed the Vulcan nerve pinch on him. Within a minute all 5 Kuvnos were unconscious on the floor. I was so shocked and scared that I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face.

"Leila, it's alright you're safe now" Spock said taking a hesitant step towards but in fear I took one back.

"They tried to kill me and you were going to let them" I replied before I lost my balance and fell into his arms.

"I only did that so that I could find a way to apprehend them without putting you at risk. I won't let anyone hurt you Leila, now or ever" he whispered in my ear.

"Come on, let's get you down to Med Bay"

"I'm not sure I can walk" I replied and almost instantly him lifted me into his arms. I passed out long before we reached the Med Bay.

****Med Bay****

**Spock's POV**

The minute I carried Leila into the Med Bay I was met by Dr McCoy.

"Oh my god, what happened to her? I thought I told you to bring her here the second she felt uneasy!" he shouted in my face. Ignoring his outburst I swiftly stepped around him and placed Leila carefully on the nearest bed before turning to face the doctor.

"Commander Kirk started feeling un-well at dinner and while I was escorting her here we were attack by Gonzo's men. She passed out not long after."

"The Kuvnos attacked you?! Does Jim know?"

"Not yet but he is currently dining with Gonzo at this very moment. We need to find a way to get him down here without making Gonzo suspicious"

"I have an idea" Dr McCoy replied and walked over to the nearest com system, "Dr McCoy to Captain Kirk. 2 of the Kuvnos have been found unconscious in the hallway, you need to bring Gonzo down immediately"

"_We're on our way Bones" Jim replied._

"Why Dr McCoy, I never knew you could be so devious" I said.

"Don't compliment me Spock, it scares me" he replied.

I turned my attention back to Leila. Even when she is passed out she still looks so peaceful. Reaching over to push a lock of her hair back behind her ear I was aware of Dr McCoy staring behind me.

"If you want to know the answer then you need only ask Doctor, if not then you'll never know" I said not looking away from Leila.

"Do you have feelings for Leila?"

"You are well aware that Vulcans cannot lie so doing so would be illogical"

"So you do love her!"

"I believe that is what the statement means, yes"

"That's why you've been acting strange lately"

"In a way yes, Leila's is a big part of it. Every 7years Vulcans go through what is known as Pon Farr, the time of mating. During this time the Vulcan males become aggressive and uncontrollable until the craving is dealt with. There are only 3 ways that this can be done. One would be participate in the ritual fighting which ends when one is dead. Meditation is a risky solution and very few Vulcans have managed to achieve it. The easiest is would be to take a woman whom you are attracted to as a mate, which in my case would be Leila. If the urge is not satisfied then it will end badly"

"You've got to be kidding me, not having sex could kill you?"

"Precisely. Pon Farr is a very personal experience that even Vulcans do not discuss amongst themselves but as you are the doctor for myself and Leila it would be only logical for you to be made aware of the situation"

"I don't know whether to be honoured or grossed out" Dr McCoy muttered but my Vulcan ears heard every word.

"I do not tell you this to discomfort you Doctor. I will try the meditation first but should it fail I will require the assistance of Leila"

"You can't force her to have sex with you!" Bones said angrily.

"Not force, it will be completely her decision. Should she disagree I will simply wait for my death to occur, but I do hope that it won't come to that"

"I may not like you Spock but I don't wish that to happen either"

"I will not insult you by asking you to keep this confidential and simply say thank you"

"Yeah you owe me big time" Bones replied and went back to his research.

**Jim's POV**

I walked into Med Bay with Gonzo expecting to see the 2 men unconscious but I saw my twin sister lying almost lifeless on the bed.

"Leila! What happened to her?" I asked rushing to her side.

"Doctor McCoy, I demand to see my men. Where are they?" Gonzo ordered.

"Your men have been taken to the Brig for a murder attempt on Commander Kik, an act which you ordered them to do" Bones replied.

"I ordered no such thing!" Gonzo shouted angrily.

"As you may or may not be aware Vulcans are touch-telepathic and I saw the memories of yourself giving orders to all of your men to assassinate Commander Kirk the first chance they got when I knocked them all unconscious" Spock said.

"This is absurd and anyway you have no physical proof that I actually said that" Gonzo replied smugly thinking he had won.

"What exactly do you have against my sister?" I asked him curiously.

"I have nothing against your sister Captain, just the Vita Potator within her"

"Interesting how much knowledge you have about Leila's current condition and yet none of us have mentioned it to you, unless you already knew"

"Alright fine, I ordered her to be killed! I knew from the second I stepped onto this ship what was happening to her. The Vita Potator is hard to defeat on its own but if the inhabitant is killed then so is the demon"

"You said that this demon is hard to kill without harming the victim but not impossible right?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What's in it for me?" Gonzo asked.

"If you help us save Leila then I will tell Starfleet that you were co-operative and have your prison sentence reduced" I bargained.

"No deal Captain for I have no guarantee that you won't go on back your word"

What happened next I did not expect. Within seconds Spock had grabbed Gonzo by the shirt and had him pinned against the wall. I went to go stop him but Bones held me back.

"If you don't help us then I will personally ensure that all of your crew will be put through the most painful torture known to man I guarantee you, Vulcans do not lie. So what will it be, are you willing to sacrifice the lives of your crewmen?"

I was stunned by Spock's threat and even more when Gonzo dropped and shook his head sadly. This was a side of Spock that I had never seen before, not just violent but protective also.

"Put her in a decompression chamber, it is risky but if you teleport her out at the right time it should work"

"Security, escort Gonzo to the Brig"

**Spock's POV**

Before Gonzo was even escorted out of the room I had lifted Leila into my arms and was making my way to the decompression chamber. It was very risky but it was the only choice that we have. The only way to save my Leila, my mate. It felt like hours she had been in there when in fact it had only been 4.56 minutes to be exact. Slowly she started to wake up and once we were sure she was out of danger I quickly opened the chamber door and lifted her out.

"Thank you" she barely managed to whisper due to lack of energy.

"Sleep now, everything is alright. You're going to be fine" I replied and seconds later she had drifted away.

**Jim's POV**

I was still frozen in shock watching Spock carry Leila back through to the Med bay. I couldn't believe what my eyes had witnessed.

"Did I just see that right?" I asked turning to face Bones.

"If you are referring to Spock's obvious romantic interest towards Leila then you are correct, apart from that I can tell you no more. Patient doctor confidentiality" he replied.

"Should I be concerned?"

"No Jim, I truly believe that he will not harm her in anyway"

**Leila's POV**

As I began to wake up I felt the pressure of someone's cold hand holding my own.

"I thought you would have gone back up to the bridge by now Jim" I said.

"He has" the person replied and I immediately opened my eyes to find that the voice belonged to Spock.

"Spock, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Do you wish me to leave?" he replied raising one eyebrow.

"No no no stay, I was surprised to see you that's all" I quickly said, perhaps too quickly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better than I was, what happened?"

"After you passed out we interrogated Gonzo and found that he had ordered his men to kill both you and the alien that was inside. Eventually he told us the way the way to kill the alien and save you at the same time after I threatened him"

"You threatened him?!"

"I did, you sound surprised"

"I am, why would you do that for me?"

"Because I have feelings for you Leila"

"What?"

"I am in love with you, you are my mate"

Then he did something that I never expected, he kissed me passionately on the lips.

****Later that day****

After Bones checked me over for the final time we made our way up to bridge to surprise everyone. Spock hadn't left my side the entire time I was in the Med Bay. In fact he I couldn't recall a moment when he had let go off my hand. When the Turbo lift doors opened Jim's back was to us and he didn't realise we were there. Eventually he turned around after noticing that none of the bridge crew were paying attention to him. At first his expression was of surprise and happiness which quickly changed to shock when he noticed Spock and I's hands entwined. I let go of Spock and pulled Jim into a tight hug.

"I thought I was going to lose you, again" he whispered in my ear.

"Never, you can't get rid of me that easily" I replied feeling him shake as he laughed. A groan from behind me caught our attention and when we turned around Spock was kneeling on the floor with his head in his hands. He was muttering a poem which I recognised as Vulcan.

**Jim's POV**

While Leila rushed to Spock's side I turned to Bones.

"Bones what's happening to him?"

"I can't explain it to you Jim, patient confidentiality" Bones replied before addressing Leila, "I think it might be best if you escort Mr Spock back to his quarters, you probably best _qualified_ to help him"

Leila nodded and helped Spock to his feet into the Turbo-lift. A few seconds later an alarm went off and it was coming from the lift.

"Engineering, what's going?" I asked.

"The turbo-lift has stopped in between floors. There's no way we can get to Commanders Kirk and Spock.

**Leila's POV (Warning things in the elevator are about to get steamy ;) )**

A few seconds after the lift started moving it stopped with a jolt.

"That's not good" I said quickly glancing at Spock who was still groaning in pain.

"_Leila! Spock! Are you ok?"_

"We're fine Jim, what happened?"

"_Scotty isn't sure at the moment, they're trying to sort it out now"_

"Great, any idea how long it could take?"

"_Several hours, looks like you're stuck there for now"_

"_Leila, its McCoy. How's Spock doing?"_

"He's not good Bones, he's getting worse by the second. I'm not sure if he'll be able to hold on much longer"

"_Shit, Leila if you're going to do it it needs to be now"_

"Alright Bones, keep us updated guys"

I turned around and literally walked into Spock.

"Leila I'm sorry, I can't stop myself. The meditation hasn't worked, I'm dying"

"Spock, it doesn't have to be that way"

"Leila the only way to stop it is to mate, I couldn't ask that of you"

"Then don't ask, just do it. I couldn't live with myself if I let you die, I love you Spock"

That was all the reassurance he needed and he leaned down to kiss me. Things got heated quickly and within minutes our shirts and my skirt were thrown on the floor leaving me in only my underclothing and Spock in his trousers.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, he hands on my lower back and mine clasped behind his neck.

"Positive" I replied and gasped in pleasure as he put his hands on my thighs and lifted me up closer to his waist so I could wrapped my legs around him. Using the wall to support my weight he let go with one hand to undo his trousers and let them fall to the ground. Our hands continued to stroke each other's bodies and pull at remaining clothing until we were both completely naked. I felt a sharp pain as he entered me which soon subsided. It was wondering, the feeling of our naked bodies thrusting slowly in time with each other gradually getting faster and faster. My hands gripped into his back tightly knowing what was about to happen and tried not to scream when the pleasure hit me. Seconds later I felt a warm liquid rushing into me and knew that Spock had just experienced the same thing. Eventually after we were both starting to tire we stopped, put on our clothes and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Ok the chapter is finished this time…no seriously you can stop reading now**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I thought I told you to stop reading? Lol look out for the next chapter**


End file.
